A Greek Fairy
by H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome
Summary: This is a one of the cliche stories, where one of Lucy's long lost friends shows up suddenly. I'm not going to sugar coat it for you, and say that it's not going to be that cliche, because it is. Lots of people have made stories like this. So yeah. But it does have a twist. This story is kind of like FT meets PJO. It's kind of confusing in the beginning. Vote now for pairs!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I just came up with this story. It includes a couple of mine and a friends. But it will have all the same characters you know and love. I hope you like it. Gomen if it sucks. And the story will mostly be in my O.C's POV. Might be a little confusing in the beginning, just to let you know.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

A girl walked down the brick covered road, her arms crossed behind her head, her hair waving in the light breeze. She was singing a light tune, as the sun cast her shadow across the ground. Nobody knew what language it was in, nor what the song was about, but still, people glanced her way, when she walked down the worn street.

_"pariter avellentes facilis est cor meum, et facile,_  
_Nunc adipiscing impetum, ut facile. Tolle arma tua arma movere, et denique in ea_." Her voice was soft, sweet as she stopped singing and walked over to a small magic store. The inside had a colorful aray of objects that mages and sometimes even non magic users could use. An old man, probably in his late sixties, sat behind a wooden counter, watching the girl as she looked through his merchandise.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked, eyeing the strange girl suspiciously. The said person shook her head, her hair whipping around like a sheet of silk, and continued looking, stopping only to pick up a copy of Sorcerer's Weekly. The cover had a picture of the strongest team of mages in all of Magnolia. Team Natsu of Fairy Tail. The girl walked over to the counter and put the magazine on the wooden surface.

"Ah, yes, that'll be 100 Jewel please," The girl looked at the old man, while dishing out the coins. He had a weird aura, probably a pervert of some sort, the girl thought.

"Thank you," she said as she walked out of the shop. The girl flipped through the pages of the magazine and stopped on a picture of a familiar Celestial Mage. Lucy Heartfilia.


	2. Chapter 2

**(At the Guild) Lucy's POV**

I sat down at the bar in my guild, Fairy Tail, gazing around the noisy place. It seemed even louder than usual. I had just come back from a mission, but unlike the other ones, Team Natsu managed not to destroy a huge place and or town; so we got to keep the money we made.

"~Ara Ara~ Lucy," A familiar voice said, "Can I get you anything?" I turned around to meet a pair of big blue eyes and a wide grin. It was Mirajane Strauss. I smiled at her and said,

"The usual, Mira-chan," The white haired girl nodded and went back into the kitchen. That's when I was attacked by a ragging ball of blue fur.

"Lushy!" Happy yelled, burying his head into my breasts. "Natsu and Laxus are in trouble,"

_Laxus?_ I thought, _Why would he be with Natsu?_ I shook my head and went outside, stepping past the sleeping Grey, and looked to see what all the commotion was about.

Once I was outside, I barely had time to dodge Natsu as he came flying at me. He landed with a thud against the guild wall. I turned back and looked at Laxus, who was facing another opponent. It was a girl with red hair that came down to her waist like a shimmering sheet of silk. She had tan skin, full red lips and strange teal eyes. The girl was wearing a stripped black adn white tank top underneath a black vest, a pair of skinny jeans, knee high leather boots, and fingerless gloves. She looked kind of familiar.

"Oi," Laxus called. The girl looked at him, "My turn." He smiled cockily as he entered second origin. Lightening ripped across his body, which was rippling with new muscles. The red head pulled something from her back pocket; it looked like a metal tube. Suddenly it started growning, becoming longer, and just as fast as it started growing, it stopped, reaching a foot taller than the girl.

The newly formed staff had entricate carvings of weird symbols and birds. She smirked at the surprised lightening mage. His eyes narrowed and I heard him growl.

That's when everything went down hill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy POV**

"Lightening Dragon Slayers Roar," Laxus' normal ble eyes turned white with power and a huge stream of lightening came out of his mouth. The girl just stood there, waiting. And then, right as the bolt was about to hit her, the girl twirled the long metal staff, causing the lightening to be sucked into the spinning vortex of steel; The girl slid back from the force of the hit.

I gazed at the girl, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar and what her powers were, when Natsu came running at her, his fists aflame. Then, it was like time slowed down, as I watched the girl close her eyes adn spin th staff again in the opposite direction; the trapped fulmination shot out of the pole, like an arc of emense light, and hit the fire mage in the chest.

The blast sent him flying through the guild doors. The girl turned to Laxus, who was still in a daze, and whacked him upside the head; I barely registered the thud he made as he hit the ground, as the girl turned to me. He eyes widened at contact an one word slipped out of her mouth softly,

"Heartfilia," That's when i remembered.

**? POV**

I felt my eyes widen at the sight of my childhood friend; Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. Her own brown orbs lite up with recognition and she started tearing up, but before she could say anything, this giant of a man, along with the rest of the guild members, rushed out with their magic ready. The group stared at me with fury, some even had a deadly aura around them.

"YOU _DARE_ ATTACK FAIRY TAIL?!" the giant asked in a booming voice that almost supassed Zeus'. Almost. Lucy shook out of her reverie and came to stand by me. People gave her questioning glances, but didn't voice out their warning. I looked up at the man.

"The Master of Fairy Tail, I presume?" I asked, letting my accent slip. He nodded. Using my own 'magic' I flew u to his head. His eyes widened as he saw me in front of his face.

"Master MAkarov, if I was going to attack Fairy Tail, do you think that I would start with Tweedledee and Tweedledumbass over there?" I pointed to the pink haired imbisol and the Blondie Zeus wanna be.

"Hey!" yelled Pinky. Makarov looked down at him, and stomped on the poor boy.

"I suppose not," The Master said, "You'd probably start with me," He looked at me and continued, "But why did you start fighting with two guild memebers?" I snorted.

"Pinky and Lemon Head, were fighting when I came upon them. Bubblegum down there, mistook me for Titania and then attacked me. So... I defended myself." The Master gazed at me with curiosity.

"What's you name?" He asked.

"Ravynn Cascata... at your service," I said, with an exaggerated bow.

"There's something else I want to ask you," he said as I began my descent to the ground. I looked up at him questioningly. "Will you join Fairy Tail?" I thought for a moment and met a pair of brown orbs, who looked hopeful. I smiled at Lucy and said,

"Why not? I have nothing better to do," I heard people cheering and a popping sound. I gazed at the master, only to see that he shrunk down to an old man.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" And then to the crowd of mages, "Let's Party!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ravynn's POV**

I now knew the reason why Fairy Tail was rate number one in Fiore for parties; there were brawls, there was dancing, and everyone just seemed to have fun. I weaved through the boisterous guild and sat down at the bar.

"Ne, Rav-chan, what can I get you?" I glanced at the kind hearted barmaid and opened my mouth to speak.

"I'll have..." I started but was interrupted by a brown haired girl that Lucy had introduced to me as Cana.

"Oi, Ravynn, I challenge you to a drinking contest!" I nodded my head at the drunken girl, ignoring the looks of alarm on peoples faces as I dragged a chair over to a table and sat down.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, Blondie," Laxus called from the second floor, where he rested on the railing. I glared at the man.

"Well, it's a good thing that you're not me, now is it? Trust me I'll be fine," I turned to Cana and asked, "So, what we be drinkin'?" She smirked at me and brought out various bottles of liquor, ranging from wine to vodka and to whiskey. Lucy came up besides me and whispered,

"Do you think that you can do this?" Her tone was laced with worry. I chuckled.

"Lucky, do you not remember who my brother is?" She shook her head no.

"You have like a hundred brothers, be more specific," I sighed and gestured to the wine. Lucy's brown doe eyes widened with realization. "Oh. Yeah. Him. He's still the leader now isn't he?"

"Yes and a pain in the ass if you ask me. So I'll be fine. I can handle it." I turned back to the contest right as Cana handed me the first drink. A bottle of wine. I snorted at the irony and opened my throat, allowing the liquid to flow easier and faster.

I slammed the bottle down, right before the card mage did and grabbed another bottle of wine. She did the same. This went on until we got to the Saki. My vision was starting to blur, but using the water that was in my system, thanks to Mira forcing me and Cana to drink something that didn't make us dehydrated, to wash away the alcohol, making the fuzziness in my head disappear. I looked towards Cana and smiled, as she lifted the bottle with slightly shaking hands.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Oh, jeez, this was really getting out of hand; Rav just used her blessing to wipe the alcohol from her body. I wouldn't know if that was cheating or not, considering that she was going up against Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker.

"Oi, bunny girl!" Gajeel called. I turned my attention from my cousin and to the Iron Dragon Slayer, who waved me over to where he, Pantherlily, and Makarov sat. I walked over cautiously; they didn't normally sit together.

"What do you need?" I asked, glancing between him and Ravynn, who was on her second bottle of Saki. They had gone through a total of two bottles of wine,each, two barrels of beer, each, three bottles of voldka, four bottles of whiskey, and, now, three bottles of Saki.

"How do you know Ravynn?" Gajeel asked, staring at me with piercing red eyes. I sat down.

"She's my cousin." I answered getting ready for the interrogation.

"Where is she from?" Master asked.

"Other side of Fiore,"

"What's her power?" Gajeel asked, glancing over at the red haired girl.

"I can't tell you that," I said, panicking on the inside. They were getting to a topic that I could get into serious trouble for.

"Why not, my dear?" Makarov asked.

"Because she's bound, like me, not to tell people," a voice said from behind me. I winced and turned around to see that Cana had fallen on the ground and Ravynn standing behind me glaring at Gajeel.

"Bound by what?" Gajeel asked, well more like sneered and said something under his breath. I didn't catch it, but apparently Ravynn did. I cringed. The red head grabbed the Slayer by his color and slammed him against the wall.

"Bound by an oath that has been passed down my family, not to tell mortals of..." She was cut off by the harsh toll of thunder and lightning. Ravynn released Gajeel and looked up towards the ceiling.

"_Δεν ήμουν! Μόνο με την άδειά σας, μπορώ να πω. Κάνατε συγκεκριμένα το νόμο με τους Styx ότι μόνο με τον λόγο σας ότι θα μπορούσαμε να πούμε. Άλλα σοφός, θα πρέπει να έχουν τις αναμνήσεις τους διαγράφονται._" She whispered in anger and looked back at Gajeel with a Yankee face on, "You better pray you don't piss me off, Black Steel, other wise you're going to be my new conductor for electricity." With that she left the guild hall, slamming the door on her way out. I looked at the Dragon Slayer, who was staring in shock of what happened. Funny thing was, he was the only one, everyone else was still partying.

"Lu-chan, what language was Ravynn speaking?" Levy asked and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Where did she come from? I hadn't even noticed her.

"Ancient Greek," was all I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy POV**

"Well, that was interesting," Makarov said, lifting his mug of beer and takng a drink. I looked at the old man and shook my head. "What did you say that made her do that Gajeel?" The other man crossed his arms and sat back.

"Nothing really, just said, 'by what your _honor_?' and then she freaked out," I scowled at him. If there was one thing that you didn't do in my family was talk about honor in a bad way. See, everyone in my family has a fatal flaw, Ravynn's being her honor, mine being my heart.

"Fatal Flaw," I mumbled looking at the ground, hoping nobody heard me, but I was wrong.

"What fatal flaw?" Gajeel asked in a gruff voice.

"Ravynn's," I answered looking back up to gaze into his red orbs, "Ravynn's fatal flaw is her honor. That's why she reacted like that. She gets both scared and angered, so like a trapped animal, she'll fight back,"

"I didn't know that honor could be a fatal flaw." Levy said thoughtfully. I smiled softly at her.

"Everyone in my family has one." I said simply.

"Does that mean that you have one, Lu-chan?" Levy asked. I nodded.

"Mine's my heart, or more specifically my dedication for the ones that I care about." Makarov nodded.

"A dangerous weakness when it comes to an enemy," If only they knew how far I would actually go for my nakama. They were my second family. They were the ones that had taken me in and treated me nicely, gave me another home ,where I felt safe. "But, it can also be bad for the enemy," I nodded in agreement, thinking of a familiar green eyed black haired boy. His name was Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Ravynn's POV**

'How dare he?! Speaking ill of my honor. Of my strength. What would he know about it?! Arrgh!' I thought to myself, walking down the road, not even looking which direction I was going. So, naturally, I ended up bumping into somebody. Shaking out of my stupor, I looked up into a pair of ice blue eyes, staring back at me.

"I know I'm attractive, red, but it's rude to stare." He said in a smug voice. I snorted and stood up straight, looking at him. He had spiky blonde, almost white, hair that was tousled, piercing ice blue eyes, slightly tan skin, muscular features, and a powerful aura. I glared at him.

"If I was staring it would be more pronounced. I was observing the person that rudely bumped into me," I retorted. He glared back at me and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything a voice yelled out,

"STIIINGG!" And a blur of brown hit the poor boy in the chest. "Sting-kun we couldn't find you," As I looked closer, I saw that it was an Exceed. Which meant that this, Sting, was a Dragon Slayer. I groaned.

"What is up with Dragon Slayers in this town?" I said to myself, not going unnoticed by the blonde haired boy. He looked at me curiously.

"Sting," Another voice said, coming out of the shadows. I just looked at the boy that came out of the dark abyss. He reminded me on Nico with his dark shaggy hair, pale skin, and dark clothing, but where Nico had dark brown eyes, this guy had red eyes, like Gajeel.

"Rogue, I thought that you were with Yukino?" Sting said to the boy. 'Rogue' looked at his partner and then at me and back.

"She told me to go find you," He replied in his soft as ash voice. I turned around and started walking away. Ah, well, it looks like blondie is busy so I guess I should head back now...

"Oi, Ginger, we're not done with our conversation," Sting yelled at me. Wait, what did he call me? Oh, he's done it now. I turned back around, my blue eyes glowing dangerously with anger. The wind started to pick up and clouds started to form in the sky.

"What, did you just call me?" I asked, staring the duo down. Sting just looked at me in a mixture of amusement, boredom, and arrogance. Oh, how I hate arrogance.

"You heard me, Sho-ga bei-bu," Rogue was the only one that noticed what was going on with me as the winds picked up even more and thunder rolled across the dark grey sky. His eyes widened a little bit, but didn't warn his partner. _He probably wants his partner to learn about cause and effect,_ I thought to myself.

"Do you really want to do this, Blondie?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes. He copied me, narrowing his own eyes, his fists now glowing with light.

"Do _you_ really want to do this?" He asked me," Shoga beibu." I faintly heard the neighing of horses as I started to levitate in the air, the wind picking up and swirling faster around me. **(A/N Do you know what song I imagine playing in the background of this scene? It's not a very known song; Warrior by J.O.B ft. Anjulie)**

"Sting!" Rogue warned, staring at me with slight shock and mild awe. "Look!"

* * *

**Sting POV**

Stupid girl! Doesn't she know who I am? I am Sting Eucliff, Light Dragon Slayer, strongest mage in all of Fiore. And she insults me. I watch as her eyes glow when I call her a Shoga and felt a slight shiver go done my spine. **  
**

"Do you really want to do this, Blondie?" She asked me, narrowing her strange glowing blue eyes. I narrowed my own eyes and clenched my fists, feeling my magic swell.

"Do _you_ really want to do this?" I asked her, "Shoga beibu," There was a sound of horses off in the distance, but I ignored it, watching the redhead in front of me as she started to levitate and the air around her started blowing harder.

"Sting!" Rogue warned me, staring at the redhead with slight shock, "Look!" he pointed towards the sky and my eyes widened. Dark clouds started to spin and gather, moving down towards the group in a wicked looking tornado. It had streaks of lightning and the inside of it looked like it was on fire.

As it came down a voice thundered though the noise,

"RAVYNN STOP!" The girl's eyes widened at the sound and she suddenly dropped onto the ground with a thud.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Lightning struck outside of the guild as I looked out of the window. Looking up, I watched as the clouds started moving across the sky, darkening as thunder rolled in its billowing depths.

"Woah, crazy storm," Lisanna said, coming up next to me. I nodded. Looking back, I saw Laxus sitting there calmly. _If he's not angry then... _My eyes widened with realization and my jaw dropped. Either Ravynn's been insulted or she's in serious trouble. I looked around for someone to help me. Then I heard a light yelp of surprise coming from Lisanna and turned to see what had shocked her. It was a group of Pegusi heading in the direction of the clouds. I saw a familiar black horse come close to the window, before taking off._  
_

"W-what was that?" Lisanna asked. I shook my head and smiled before whispering,

"Percy," And then I was out the door and racing after them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy POV (A little before the fight)**

As soon as I caught up to Percy, I waved him down, causing him to land next to me; I hopped on and we took off again.

"It's nice to see you again, Lucky." He said, over the wind. I glanced at the clouds again, which were changing color again, from grey to black with a mixture of red adn yellow; the sign of fire and lightning.

"You too, Perce. Any idea, why Rav's so pissed?" I asked him.

"A year ago, she was kidnapped by Kronos' army. They locked her up in a chamber and the guards would always try to get her to be angry, but she would always stay calm. They made fun of her, because of her hair and eyes, calling her Ginger Freak. My guess is, that whoever is with her right now, was calling her that, trying to get a rise out of her."

"But if, she's held on for so long, then why would she freak right now?"

"That's the point. She's held all of her anger in, bottling it up inside. Remeber, she's a dauhter of Zeus, the Lord of the Sky. She inherited his rage among other things. Ravynn's also got my Dad's blessing, so imagine her rage like the ocean." I gasped in shock and Percy nodded, "Water doesn't like to be contained. It has to be free, plus it really isn't healthy to bottle you emotions."

"She's got to be stopped Percy. If she releases this much power, she's going to obliterate the town," I told him. Blackjack neighed and started to fly down.

"Blackjack said that he can't get any closer. We're going to fly down. Lucy, try to see if you can stop her," I nodded and got off, right as Percy took off again rounding up all the Pegasi. I saw Ravynn start to rise off of the ground and I also saw The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. So they're the culprits. Figures.

"Ravynn!" I yelled, but my voice was sweeped up by the wind. How am I going to stop her? I glanced at the sky, watching at the tornado like fire clouds come down. That was it! Her father!

I reached into my pocket, trying to find a Drachma, and when I found one, I used the sun's rays to create a rainbow.

"Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and get me Zeus on Mount Olympus," I yelled. Suddenly, the rainbow shimmered and I was looking at the throne room of Olympus. Zeus looked down at me with a questioning look. I just pointed to Ravynn and his bright blue eyes took in the sight, widening when he realized what was happening.

"RAVYNN STOP!" It was like slow motion; his shout breaking the trance that his daughter was in. I watched closely as she fell to the ground, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

* * *

_Currently/ Still Lucy's POV_

I rushed over to Ravynn and used my healing magic to help her; if you haven't guessed it yet, My father wasn't Jude Heartfilia. It was Apollo, god of the Sun, healing, music and a lot of other things. I looked up to gaze at the Sabertooth mages, as they looked down at her with blank looks.

"I suggest you run back to your guild before I shoot you in the ass with my arrows." I feminine voice said behind me. I glanced behind me to see Artemis, Thalia and the Hunters, along with Percy and six other people behind me. The Dragon Slayers took off running to the train station. I stood up and bowed.

"Lady Artemis." I said, respectfully.

"Rise, Lucky Lucy. Is, Ravynn alright?" The young looking goddess asked. I nodded.

"She just needs to sleep, that's all." I answered her. The goddess nodded and disappeared with a flash of silver. I looked over the group of people and smiled as I saw my brother.

"Will!" I yelled, running over to him and jumping up to hug him. He picked me up and laughed as he spun me around.

"Uh, are we missing something here?" asked a short guy with tan skin and pointy ears, messing around with tools in his tool belt that was around his slim waist.

"Yeah, Will, when did you get a girlfriend?" Another guy asked. He had short blonde hair and glinting blue eyes. I released my hold on my brother and made a disgusted face at him. Percy face palmed and started laughing.

"Dude, that's his sister." He said, inbetween laughs. "That would be incest."

"Sor-ry if I didn't know her." I snorted and walked over to Ravynn, picing her up and leanng her weight against my shoulders.

"I do have a name you know and it's Lucy, daughter of Apollo," I said, walking over to Percy and destributed Ravynn into his arms. When I turned around to face him, I got slapped by a leather clad hand. I looked up to see Thalia standing there with a smirk on her face. "What was that for Pinecone Face."

"Nothing much, Sunshine Hippie." She said back adn then gave me a bonecrushing hug. Once she had released me, I smiled at them and asked,

"So, what did I miss?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy POV **

I brought the group back to my apartment, seeing as I couldn't just show up at the guild with a bunch of random people. Well, I could, but too many questions would be asked. I told Percy to set Ravynn on the bed and went into my bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"So, you guys are in the middle of a war and you just decided to show up, here?" I asked Will as I bent down to clean the scrapes on her arm from when she fell; A large bruise was forming on the right side of her face.

"Well, yeah." He said, lamely. I sighed.

"And what do you want me for?"

"We need the numbers. Everyday, the giants get stronger and we're going to need all the help we can get." Percy said, leaning against the wall. I sat down on the ground with my legs crossed, staring at him and the group.

"Well then... I guess that you're going to need to join my guild." Thalia looked down at me with an amused expression.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"You underestimate us. Let me show you the powerhouse I call my nakama." I got up and wrote a note, taping it to the back of my bedroom door and gestured for them to follow me.

* * *

_(time skip/ still Lucy's POV)_

As we walked down the street, I told them about Team Natsu and my adventures along the way.

"Wait, so you guys have fell off of a mountain, destroyed an entire mansion, fought dark guild members in a train station surrounded by a tunnel of wind that couldnt be penetrated whatsoever, destroyed city hall defeating a monster that was from a dark mages book, took a mission that was for stronger mages and barely completed it, have switched bodies with your team mates, got kidnapped by a different dark guild and ended up defeating them, had an audience with a spiritual being that could stop time just to get you friend back in the spirit world, got kidnapped again and taken to this crystal tower made out of lacrima and had to fight all these guys because ,the same dark Mage from earlier was possessing a guy, that your friend knew from her childhood, he wanted to sacrifice said red headed friend." Thalia said, walking next to me.

"That's only what happened when I first got here, over the process of the year. So much more has happened, like the fact that I am now seven year older than all of you guys, I got tortured at the Grand Magic Games by our rival guild..."

"What?!" Percy shouted, radiating a deadly aura as he turned to look at me.

"Don't worry they got their punishment... Ah, here we are. Word to the wides, duck when you're in there." I told them as I pushed open the doors. As usual there was a huge brawl going on between Gray and Natsu, who had pulled Gajeel into the fight along with Erza. I sweatdropped and went over to the master, gesturing for my group to follow.

"Hello, my child, who are these people behind you?"

"My family Makarov, at least part of my family." His eyes widened a fraction as he took in the site. "And they need our help."

"With what?" He asked. That's when Annabeth stepped forward.

"With war," again his eyes widened, "My name is Annabeth Chase and I think that Lucy and I should talk to you in private." Master Makarov nodded his head and lead me and her upstairs, but before I went up, I grabbed Mira and told her to keep and eye on my family. She nodded and smiled at me as I continued up the steps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ravynn's** POV

_Those assholes! Would it kill to just wake me up? I wasn't that unpleasant when someone wakes me up...was I? _This is what was running through my mind as I was walking back towards the guild. _They left me in Lucy's apartment on her bed with a note saying that they went to the guild and that they'd be back later. Now, I wasn't really mad, but really did they have to leave me?_

As the guild came into view, I started walking faster, kicking open the door when reached them. Everyone turned their head to look at me, but I ignored them, walking over to Percy and the rest of them.

"Ara Ara, Ravynn, what happened to you?" Mirajane said, suddenly showing up in front of me. I looked down at me and saw the badages.

"The hell?! When did I get these?" I looked over her shoulder at the demigod group who were looking sheepishly. "Well, I wouldn't know what happened?"

"Oh, it happened when you were facing off with tose Sabers." Leo said. Now everyones attention was on us; I hid behind Mirajane, using her as a shield from heir sares.

"Ne~ Rav-chan what happened?" Levy asked, pushing up her glasses. I scratched he back of my neck and glanced around the guild.

"I ran into the Twin Dragon Slayers a..." I started, but was interrupted by Natsua dn Gajeel running up to my.

"Wait, you met the Twin Dragon Slayers? Did they hurt you?" Natsu asked.

"Um, dude, if anything she scared the crap out of them." Percy said, fiddling with his pen. Natsu looked at them with a confused expression.

"Who are you guys?" He asked.

"They are mine and Lucy's family." I said. The pinkette look surprised.

"I thought that Lucy didn't have any siblings." I shook my head and patted him on the back.

"She has more than you think. Anyway, I should probably continue telling the story," That got his attention and he nodded his head vigorously, like a puppy wanting a treat, "Well, part of my magic is controlling the sky, so when that blondie pissed me off, let's just say he got to see what I could really do."

"So that's why there was a crazy storm!" Lisanna gasped. I nodded, "You're the one who caused it." I nodded again.

"Yeah and you anmost obliterated the town doing so," Will muttered. I shot him a glare.

"Yeah, how did you make that storm, eh Red?" Laxus said, looking down at me.

"Weren't you listening Blondie? It's part of my magic." i told him.

"Which is?" He asked, prompting me. The demigods froze slightly.

"That is a good question, Ravynn, what is your magic?" Mirajane asked, wiping a glass. Somehow she had moved away from me and was now behind the bar counter.

"That... is a question that I can not answer... yet." I said to them, glancing behind me at my family who seemed to have relaxed visibly, as thunder rolled across the sky. "And I'm pretty sure that I had help from hunter girl over there." I pointed to Thalia, who looked up from cleaning her bow to see that everyone was looking at her.

"I guess I did help out a little." She replied nonchalantly.

"Threatening to shoot an arrow in their ass isn't really considered little." Will mumbled, earning a glare from her. Natsu burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and soon everyone joined in.

"Ne~ what's so funny?" Lucy asked, coming down the stairs with Annabeth and Makarov. The little old man seemed to be in deep thought.

"Just telling them about the Twin Sabers." I said to her.

"Oh good, you woke up." Annabeth said, coming to stand next to her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes at her.

"so, should they introduce themselves?" I asked Lucy, jerking. My thumb behind me at the group.

"Yeah. I guess we can't do formal titles can we?" She asked and lightning cracked across the sky.

"Actually he's giving us a thumbs up." I said surprised. "So who wants to start first?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ravynn POV**

"But, before we _formally_ introduce ourselves, we have to ask you a simple question," I began, looking at everyone. They looked at me in question.

"How much do you know about the Greek Deities?" Annabeth asked.

"You mean like the gods?" Levy asked, looking up from her book, "What about them?"

"Believe it or not, they're real," I said to them, looking at my nails.

"You mean, Zeus, Posiedon, Hera..." Mirajane asked, putting down a glass, glancing up at us.

"The whole shebang," Leo said, messing with a peice of copper wire an da rubber band.

"Again, what about them?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"Well, once in a while, they'll come down, mate with a mortal, and have kids called demigods," Percy said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Wow, Perce, way to sugar coat it," Thalia mumbled.

"As my cousin was saying, the gods will come down and have kids with mortals... and we just happen to be those kids," I told them. I few seconds later, I heard booming laughter coming from the top floor and I moved my gaze to Laxus, who was shaking with chortles.

"Something funny, Laxus?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes a little bit. The hulking man looked down on the blonde girl and replied,

"You really expect us to think that your family are the children of _gods_?"

"Perhaps we should settle this after we introduce ourselves," I said, copying Lucy and narrowing my eyes at him. He just nodded and I clapped my hands, "Alright, so who wants to go first. By the way, if you have any questions, save them for the end. ANd that eans you Natsu," The pink haired man just looked at me in confusion and the rest of the mages laughed when he said,

"Huh?" **(A/N Sorry this is kind of a crappy chapter. I'm trying.)**

"I'll go first," Thals said, stepping forward. "I'm Thalia Grace, currently the lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters, who by the way are accepting new recruits for those of you ladies, I'm a daughter of Zeus, the _real_ lightnin master and the king of the heavens." She sat back down and started to polish her bow again as Laxus glared at her and Erza went over to talk to her, probably about weapons. Next Annie stepped up, her hands on her hips and her gray eyes peircing the crowd.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, architech of Olympus, daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle stradegy, one of the seven, one of the founders of the Golden Fleece and I held the weight of the Sky," Levy-chan looked at her with a confused expression, but held her tongue. Jason went next.

"My name is Jason Grace and yes, before you ask, I am related to Thalia; she's my sister. I'm the son of Jupiter, a child of Rome, consul to demigods, Praetor of the First Legion, I slew the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands and I'm one of the seven," He smiled at them end, kind of smug like and I just snorted softly. People looked at him in shocked, their jaws dropping at his long title. Hm, I wonder what their going to look like when Percy says his title. Next Hazel stepped up,

"My name is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto god of the Underworld, I'm a child lost in time," Seeing the looks on everyone's faces she continued, "I mean that I'm not from this time period. My half-brother, who you will met in second, brought me back to life from the Underworld after I died and I'm also one of the seven." Mirajane gasped softly and you could see her eyes watering as she looked over at Lisanna. I had learned that the Strauss siblings had lost one of their own, only to find out that she was alive a couple years later. The next person to step up, was indeed Nico.

"My name is Nico di' Angelo, son of Hades god of the Underworld, I'm Hazel's half-brother. I'm the Ghost King and like Hazel, I'm a child lost in time. Though, I didn't die. I was simply put inside of a magical hotel that keeps you ageless until somebody from the outside world comes and gets you." He explained, quietly, stepping back into the shadows. People looked at him in sympathy and some of them with respect. The next person to go up was Frank.

"My name's Frank Zhang, son of Mars god of War, I'm a legacy of Poseidon, I'm a distant reletive of Percy, was born with one too many gifts so now my life is literally a burning stick, and I'm one of the Seven," He said, grimacing at the end as he looked at the pitying faces of the mages. I frowned as I felt my anger spike; there's no pity in living a heroes life. The next person to go up was Pipes, who was currently dressed in her snowbording jacket and a pair of dirt covered jeans.

"My name's Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, I'm a mediator for both sides of Greek and Roman demigods, I'm a charmspeaker, and I'm one of the Seven." She said, sighing when she saw that people's eyes started to glaze over. I shook my head back and forth trying to clear the mist in my mind. A couple minutes later, people started to come out of it and stare at her in awe; I found it hilarious how the guys started to have hearts in their eyes. The next person to come up was Leo.

"Name's Leo, son of Hephaestus, Captain of the Argo II, One of the seven, and supreme lor..."

"That's enough Leo," Annabeth said, cutting the Latino boy off.

The next person to come up was Will.

"My name is Will Solace, son of Apollo god of the Sun, I'm one of the leaders at our camp, and I'm the top healer at our camp," He said, kind of down-playing his role at our sacred Camp. He was one of the generals in the Titan's War and he was the only one, save Katie Gardner, that could calm down the Stoll Brothers. After him came Percy, who flipped his black hair back from his face and looked around the room.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon god of the Sea. I Slayed the Minotaur twice, the defeater of Procrustes, one of the three people who entered the Labyrinth. I'm the slayer of Medusa, I'm the founder of the Golden Fleece, I battled and deafeated the Nemean Lion, fought the Eurythian boar and the Hydra, entered the Garden of the Hesperides, I entered the Underworld multiple times and survived. I bore the curse of Achilles. I face the Sirens, Scylla and Charybdis, Circe, and Laistrygonians. Taunted Poyphemeus, took the Grey Sisters' eye, carried Juno across the Little Tiber. I held the Sky for Artemis and Annabeth. And I fought four of the Titans during a war that we had, two of which I defeated." He said, taking a deep breath as the guild hall went so silent that you could hear a pin drop. The goofy Seaweed Brain had a smug smile on his face. "Oh, yeah and I'm also the Savior of Olympus and one of the seven." Everyone, save us demigods, fell anime-style. We started cracking up as the guild started to get up. That's when I went over to them

"Well you guys already know my name, I'm the daughter of Zeus, a hero of Olympus, I have the blessings of the twelve Olympians, and the holder of Zeus' Wrath." I told them, "Okay, now one at a time, you guys can ask your questions." Levy held up her hand, like she was student and Annabeth picked her.

"Why do you guys keep saying one of the seven?"

"Seven halfbloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall, an oath to keep with a final breath, foes bear arms to the doors of death," I recited, forlorn.

"What does it mean?" Mira asked, curiously.

"It was the prophecy given to us by our oracle, Rachel. The reason why my family is here, is because we are going to war." I explained, hearing multiple gasps around the room.

"What war?" Erza asked, a hard glint in her eye.

"An old enemy is awakening and she is getting stronger day by day. Yes it is a she. You might know her as Mother Earth... We know her as Gaea, the first Primordial God." Annabeth said, sadness creeping into her voice.

"If you're going to war, you're going to need help." Gajeel said, speaking for the first time.

"That is another reason why we are here. We've come to ask for your help. You took our Lucy in and treated her like family. Now, we would like you guys to join our family and help us with this battle," I said, "And I won't saying that some of you won't get hurt, because you will. I won't say that some of you will come out of this alive, because we have lost many in our previous war. So, we're asking... Will you help us?"

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but right in the next instant, the crowd of mages went roaring with cheers. I sighed in relief. _We _will_ survive this_, I thought as I sank back into my seat.


	10. It was coming sooner or later

Hey, so I am going to create a poll for both, Ravynn and Lucy, since the rest of them are basically all paired up. So be sure to vote on the poll or reviews or you can PM me. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucy POV (Next Day)**

I woke up to the sound of somebody banging on my door, in a very rude manner if I say so myself. Groaning I sat up and yelled a quick, "I'll Be right there," And grabbed my fluffy robe, wraping it around my scantily covered body. Opening the door, I saw that Gray was standing in front of me, with a serious expression on.

"Lucy, you're late. You need to pack up and get ready," He said, pushing past me. I shut the door and looked at him quizically. "We picked out a mission last night, remember?" My eyes widened and I ran into my room, grabbing my bag and tossing clothes into it hapshazardly, before throwing off my robe and my lacy night gown, trading it in for a pair of blue shorts that hit mid-thigh and a pink tank top that showed my flat stomach, along with my boots. Zipping up my bag, I grabbed Gray's hand running down the stairs and into the street.

By the time that we got there, Ezra had her hands on her hips, foot tapping, and a dark aura around her. She stared at us with glinting brown eyes.

"You're late," She said, creepily mirroring Gray's words from earlier that day, and then she sighed, "But I'll have to deal with you two later. For now, we still have to wait on a couple more people."

"Actually you don't, since we're already here." Ravynn said, appearing behind Ezra with a box in her hand, but strangly enough, that was all she had. Leo, Will, Natsu, Happy, and Laxus were all behind her.

"Laxus, what are you doing here?" Gray asked, looking at the Lightning Dragon Slayer as he removed his shirt.

"Gramps is making me go with you guys. We have to make a quick stop by Quatro Cerberus and then we can get on with this job." He explained, before putting on his sound pods.

"So what is this job anyway?" Ravynn asked.

"We have to go 'observe' a dark guild that's getting a little too... rambuncious." Erza said, handing her ticket to the conductor and getting on.

"Ooohh, are we going undercover? I love going undercover," Leo said, as he pulled out a peice of wire and attatched it to a rubber band.

"By the way, Leo, I forgot to ask you... what's with the tool belt?" Gray asked.

"It's a gift from my dad. I'm a kid of the fire and forge god, Hephaetus." Leo answered as he let his helicopter go. It went out the window and flew a few feet before itting the cobblestone outside of the train.

"Fire? So you're kind of like Natsu," Erza said.

"Not exactly," Ravynn answered for Leo, "See, will Natsu has the likeness of the dragon that he grew up with, Leo can only produce flames. I pretty sure Leo can actually produce flames that Natsu can eat, but we'll have to try it out later, seeing as he's incompacitated." She pointed to the Fire Dragon Slayer that was passed out on the floor.

"You know you're smarter than you look," Laxus acknoledged. Ravynn rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks. I guess now I won't have to become an exhibitionist like Gray," I giggled as Gray let out a 'Hey!'

"So, we're basically just going to observe right?" Will asked, curiously.

"No, it's not really an observation job. More of a 'We're going to go seewhat these guys are doing and hopefully we won't have to get into a fight' type of mission." I said, looking at the paper from the Consil.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to go to sleep," Ravynn said, putting on her own sound pod and leaning her head back against her sea, closing her eyes.

Boy was this trip going to be long.

* * *

**Be sure to vote on my poll. I sorry that I haven't updated. Just started school again and have to do homework. I'll try to update my other stories soon though. I love you guys and can't wait to see your reviews.**


	12. POLL

**Hey guys I just wanted to give you an update on the poll for A Greek Fairy. Be sure to get your votes in. THe poll is on my profile and you can also PM me or Review. **

**LaLu- 11 As expected, but**

**RoLu- 7 Rogue is catching up with him and **

**Rav x Sting- 6 This seems like an interesting pair, but**

**Raxus(Ravynn xLaxus)- 6 Some people like these two as well and **

**Rav x Zeref- 6 this pair would be interesting to write. I haven't done Zeref in any of my stores yet, but**

**StiLu- 5 I know that this is an amazing pair and was expected to get many votes and it seems as though**

**NaLu- 4 there aren't a lot of Nalu fans voting or**

**Zercy- 4 maybe they just don's want that those two to happen. I mean it's tied with Zeref and apparently**

**GaLu- 3 nobody really likes Galu, even though I could put Levy with Jet or someone else.**

**Rav x Will- 3 Now this was just going to probably be a one sided love.**

**Rav x Rogue- 3 And I have to get every hot or semi-hot guy in here so**

**LoLu- 3 That's why you'll see so many of these **

**Rav x Freed- 3 Weird ones. I personally, like Freed and Mira together, but they're a little too evil. Him having a demon eye and her having Satan Soul. So I thought I would lighten it up a bit.**

**Rav x Lyon- 3 Now this was one of the Weird ones, as is**

**Lucy x Bixlow- 3 this, but I have read some good BixLu stories,**

**Lucy x Hibiki- 3 As well as HiLu. **

**Rav x Natsu- 2 Just for Kicks.**

**LuFus- 2 I have also read some really good Lufus, Rufus and Lucy, stories**

**Lucy x Jellel- 2 And some really good Jellel and Lucy stories. I mean they use similr magic, but then there's Erza.**

**Rav x Loke- 2 This is another weird one.**

**Lucy x Lyon- 2 I like them together, because, GRay would have Juvia and Natsu would have Lisanna.**

**Rav x Bixlow- 2 Weirder one.**

**Lucy x Bacchus- 2 Leoslady4ever made a very good case about this one. **

**Rav x Rufus- 1 Just because I could.**

**Rav x Jellel- 1 Again, just because I could.**

**Rav x Hibiki- 1 Had to get all of them on there.**

**Rav x Bacchus- 1 I thought this would be fun, becase her half brother happens to be the god of wine...**

**Rav x Gajeel- 0 Hey! It could work!**

**GraLu- 0 Apparently, no one likes this pairing. **

**Rav x Gray- 0 Yeah, I had to get everyone and I forgot him when I wrote the poll. **

**Alright that's everyone. Get your votes in because the poll is going to close. Close to Christmas Break, probably sooner. I hope you guys like my story and kee on reviewing. I love hearing from you guys. **


	13. Chapter 13

**LaLu- 15 Rav x Laxus- 15(Most of these were PM's) Rav x Sting-7 RoLu- 8 GaLu- 7 StiLu- 5 Rav x Zeref- 5 NaLu- 4 Rav x Will- 4 Zercy- 4 Rav x Rogue- 3 LoLu- 3 Rav x Freed3 Rav x Lyon- 3 FreeLu- 4 Rav x Natsu- 3 BixLu- 3 Rav x Loke- 2 HiLu- 3 Rav x Bix- 2 LuFus- 2 Rav x Rufus- 1 Lucy x Jellel- 2 Rav x Jellel- 1 Lucy x Lyon- 2 Rav x Hibiki- 1 Lucy x Bacchus- 2 Rav x Bacchus- 1.  
**

**Warning: This chapter may not make a lot of sense and may suck a lot. I tried, but in order to for me to write better, I have to know what couples you guys want so I can start writing that in. **

**No Ones POV**

By the time we got there, it was nighttime already and the stars were shining brighter than usual. Ravynn was still sleeping, but her head had slipped sideways onto Laxus' sleeping figure. Lucy smiled slyly at the two and took pictures with her photo lacrima.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at Crocus. Please stay seated until we safely come to a stop._" The conductor said waking up the two sleeping mages. Ravynn slowly, but surely, moved her gaze up her 'pillow' and let out a yelp when she saw who she was lying on. The red headed girl quickly moved away from the Lightening Dragon Slayer.

"What the Hell, Laxus!" She said loudly. The blonde male just looked at her incredulously.

"What do you mean? You were the one who was sleeping on me. I can't help it if you're falling for me."

"Falling for you?! As if! Ορκίζομαι είστε τόσο αλαζόνες ώστε Νάρκισσος," She said, crossing her arms and looking out the window as Lucy laughed at the two arguing hotheads.

"I... wouldn't say... he is... like _him_." Lucy said between giggles. "After all, that guy was and still is in love with his reflection." Ravynn sighed.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Laxus asked, a confused expression gracing his features.

"Narcissus. He was an arrogant man who thought he was the male version of Aphrodite. Seeing this, the goddess Nemesis, who is the goddess of revenge**(A/N this in't accurate. I just thought I'd twist the story around Gomen)** decided to show him this, but it didn't go as well as she planned." Lucy started as the train came to a screeching halt.

"Yeah, what happened was, she showed him his reflection and he fell in love with himself." Ravynn continued, "Personally, I've met the guy, along with Leo and Hazel. The guy's a nut. I mean he's surrounded by gorgeous girls and doesn't even notice them." She grabbed her bag and walked down the steps of the train, quickly followed by Lucy, Laxus, Erza, Will, Leo, and a sick Natsu.

"Hey! He wasn't that bad. I mean other than ignoring the women and saying over and over again how beautiful he was, I think he was a pretty cool guy," Leo defended. Will rolled his eyes, hauling Natsu up from the ground.

"You think every person you meet is cool... Strangely, you have a lot in common with Lucy." Will commented.

"Other than the fact that he would burn books instead of reading them." Ravynn said.

"So, where re we staying at?" Lucy asked, changing the topic and turning to Erza.

"The Honey Bone Lodge; Where we stayed during GMG." Erza answered, dragging her pile of suitcases in the direction of the hotel. Lucy felt a cold tingling sensation go down her back and shivered slightly. She had been thinking about last years GMG and... Minerva. Gods, why couldn't she show her true powers.

* * *

**TimeSkip: At the Hotel/ Ravynn's** **POV(Gomen...It's really slow right now)**

Once we had gotten to the Honey Bone, Erza went to the attendant to get our rooms. Unfortunately, when she came back to us, the Re-quip mage told us that there were only two rooms left, which meant we were going to have to bunk up.

"Alright, Natsu, me and Leo will take one of the rooms, while Lucy, Ravynn, Laxus and Will will take the other one." Erza said, in a stern voice, leaving no room to argue.

"Tch, I can't believe I have to spend the night with Static Shock over there," I muttered under her breath, not going unnoticed by the Lightening Dragon Slayer.

"What did you say?!" Laxus yelled, turning sharply to me. I smirked and rose on my tippy toes, before leaning in closer and saying,

"Static Shock. You're lightening is nothing compared to mine," I commented before walking past him to a wry Lucy and a smirking Will.

"Rav-chan, that wasn't very nice. After all, we just gave him the conversation about Narcissus and his personality." Lucy said to me.

"I know, but now he knows how it feels. By the way, why didn't Gray come with us?" I asked her, as we stopped at our door and unlocked it.

"He's out with Juvia on a mission." Lucy answered.

"They llllllllllike each other," I said, rolling my tongue like Happy. The room was big, with two queen sized beds, a full sized couch, a lacrima television, a bathroom, and a kitchen. The walls were painted in a deep cerulean color and the sheets on the bed were a creamy white.

"Nice place," Will said, dropping his bag on the floor. I nodded and did the same, only near one of the beds, where I promptly laid down. Laxus dropped onto the couch with a sigh and Lucy came dropped down next to me.

"So, tell me more about the what's happened at camp." Lucy said, turning towards me. I sighed heavily and sat up, crossing my legs as I looked at my cousin.

"When you left, we were right in the middle of a war with granddad, which didn't end so well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first, Perce had to go into Styx," Will continued, unzipping his bag.

"What?!" Lucy yelled, incredulously, "That river can kill you!"

"Not if you were being careful. Plus, Death Breath was with him. Styx, when used carefully, with give you a special protection." I said, looking down at my hands.

"So, whats the catch?" Laxus asked, leaning his head back on his hands.

"An Achilles Heel. Basically, if you were to go into the River Styx, you'd have to focus on something else other than the river, but you'd also have to choose a spot on your body that would be your one weak point. Achilles, chose his heel; Percy chose his lower back and if someone were to stab or shoot him there, he would die." I explained to him. Laxus nodded his head, along with Lucy who's eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

"But that was before he had to cross over the Little Tiber and loose the curse." Will continued again, pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms and an old tee.

"After all, Greeks and Romans don't mix." Lucy said, matter- of- factually.

"Why?" Laxus asked with a confused expression.

"Too much bad blood." I told him, before leaning back on my hands a sly expression, "So, who's getting what bed?"


End file.
